Left alone
by ginga nagboshie gin
Summary: It is a beautiful sunny day, Carlos and Adam are left alone at the Ponderosa while Pa, Hoss and Little Joe went to town. When they are all away, 4 robbers who want revenge on Ben kidnaps Adam and Carlos.
1. Kidnapped

I don't own any characters except for Jake, Jack, Zach and Mitch.

It's was Monday afternoon, and the sun was out and it was dreadful hot. Everyone was working hard on fixing the corral so they can tame some wild horses.

**"Pa, don't you think the corral needs to be bigger?"** Little Joe asked, he has always wanted the corral to be huge so he can catch all of the wild horses.

Adam laughed at his little brother **"If you want it bigger, you got to build it."**

**"Hey Pa, who's that?"** Hoss said as he seen a rider running up on his horse.

**"I don't know Hoss, I can't tell who it is."** Ben replied as he tried to figure out who the rider is. **"It's Frenchy."**

**"Ben, there's trouble in town, we need help."** Frenchy said as he pulled his horse to a halt.

**"Hoss you come with me, Adam Carlos and Little Joe stay here."** Ben ordered as he started to run toward the barn with Hoss and Little Joe close behind.

**"Pa, can I please come, please." **Little Joe begged.

Ben sighed **"Fine, get your horse." **He jumped on his horse and rode out **"Carlos it looks like it is only going to be you and Adam, Hop sing went to visit family, and Little Joe is coming with me." **Before anyone could reply, Ben urged his horse into a lope.

Carlos looked over at Adam **"I wonder what the problem is."**

Adam shrugged **"Don't know, but I think we should take a break and finish the corral later."**

Carlos laughed and smacked Adam on the shoulder. **"Getting lazy on me now are we?"**

Adam laughed **"Naw, just wanting a little break."** He said, then walked to the house with Carlos following. Adam sat down in a chair and started to read a book.

**"Adam, did you hear that?"** Carlos whispered.

**"Hear what?" **Adam asked as he put his book down.

**"It sounded like voice's, I think I hear someone outside." **Carlos replied as he pulled out his pistol.

**"Mitch take the back, Jake and Jack you guys take the sides. I will go in through the front."** A rough sounding voice said from outside.

**"Adam go and grab your rifle." **Carlos whispered, but before anyone of them could react two guys came in pointing guns at them.

**"Put your weapons down and put your hands up."** The leader looked over at one of the younger guys **"Jake find a piece of paper and write up a ransom. Jack and Mitch tie those two up."**

**"You got it Zach**.**" **Jake walked over to Ben's desk and started to write the ransom. Jack and Mitch walked over to Adam and Carlos and tied their hands behind their back.

Ten Minutes later.

The four kidnappers tied Adam and Carlos behind Jake's and Jack's horses.

**"Adam no matter what happens, do not fall. If you fall you will die." **Carlos whispered over to Adam.

Adam nodded at Carlos **"Who are these guys?"**

**"That I do not know, but if we stay together we will live." **Carlos replied as Jake and Jake urged their hoses into a trot. Carlos jogged after them, trying to keep up but in the heat it was very difficult to do.

Ben, Hoss and Little Joe.

After the three got done in town they were almost to the house.

**"Hey Little Joe, I'll race ya back." **Hoss said as he urged his horse into a lope.

**"No fair." **Little Joe also urged his horse into a lope trying to catch Hoss. Little Joe had gotten a few paces ahead of Hoss, just about 20 more paces to go before they got to their house.

**"Joe, pull your horse up." **Hoss shouted as he seen the front door open, no one was around, and Hoss was getting a bad feeling. Little Joe stopped his horse when he heard his brother shouting.

**"What is it Hoss?" **Ben asked as he rode his horse next to Hoss.

**"I just have a bad feeling about this." **Hoss replied **"I'm going to go and check it out." **Hoss dismounted his horse and rode into the house, finding the ransom letter on the ground. **"Oh God...PA."**

**"Hos what is it?"** Ben asked as he runs in, seeing the ransom paper in Hoss's hand. **"Joe go into town and get help, Hoss come with me."**


	2. The rescue

Adam and Carlos  
"**We will rest here for the night, tie them up to the tree."** Zach said to Jack and Jake. "**Take the Mexican first."**

Jake grabbed Carlos and walked him over to a tree.

**"Leave him alone."** Adam's said in a weak and raspy voice.

**"What did you say boy?**" Zach asked as he walked over to Adam.

"**You heard me, leave him alone."** Adam said with a straight face. **"you..."** Before Adam could finish Zach punched Adam in the face making him fall on the ground.

**"I'm going to teach you to shut up."** Zach said as he kicked Adam in the stomach repeatedly. Adam passed out from all the pain. "**Not so tough now are you?"** Zach looked over at Jake "**Tie him next to the Mexican." **

**"Got it."** Jake grabbed Adam's arms and dragged him over to where Carlso was tied up.

Carlso looked over at Adam. **"Adam wake up, you need to wake up. Adam I won't let you die here you, you need to get up."** Carlso tried to get Adam to wake up, but he wasn't budging.

Ben, Hoss, Shelby, Frenchy, Margaret, Tess, Isabella and Big Dan

**"Shelby and Frenchy take the south side, Margaret and Isabella take the east side Big Dan come with me."** Ben said as he got on his horse. Everyone else got on their horse and took off for their destination.

Adam and Carlos

Zach brought a chicken leg over to Adam and Carlos **"Eat up."**

Carlos looked over at Adam who was now awake. **"Adam how are you feeling?"**

**"I'm fine, just feeling a bit sick."** Adam replied in a soft voice.

**"Adam, you should eat. There is not enough for both of us, but there is just enough for one."**

Adam shook is head **"I can't just eat it and let you starve, I insist you eat it."**

**"I will not have you talking back, Adam I want you to eat it."**

Adam sighed and picked up the chicken leg with his left hand. Once Adam got done eating, he laid down and slept for the night.

Zach kicked Adam "**Get up boy."** Adam woke up, it was already morning. As soon as Adam and Carlso were tied up behind the horses, they started out again. They walked about 3 hours then stopped when they came to a small shed. **"Put them in there."** Zach said to Jake and Jack. The two walked over to Adam and Carlso, they untied them then put them in the shed.

Adam laid in the corner of the shed, he tasted blood in his mouth. When they were walking, he had tripped and fell.

Carlos walked over to Adam and sat next to him **"Just sleep until your pa get's here."**

Shelby and Frenchy

**"Hey Frenchy look at this, horse prints."** Shelby said as she examined the prints in the dirt.

**"I'll ride ahead and see what I can find."** Frenchy got on his horse and rode for a few minutes, he eventually came across some blood. **"Shelby go and get the others, I think I found the trail."** Frenchy looked around seeing a rope tied to the lower bottom of a tree. It was the camp that the robbers camped at during the first night.

Ben and Big Dan  
Ben and Big Dan had searched for about three hours when they seen Shelby riding up.

**"Ben, we found their trail."** Shelby pulled her horse up next to Ben's horse.

**"Thank God, Shebly go get the others Big Dan and I will go ahead and meet up with Frenchy."** When he finished talking Ben urged his horse into a gallop and took off in the way that Shebly had come.

Carlos and Adam

A young blond-haired boy walked into the shed and walked over to Carlos. **"Here, take this. It's a canteen of water, it's not much but it was all I was able to get. I'm sorry how they are treating you guys, I wish I could do something." **Carlos examined the kid, he seemed to be around Adams age.

**"Well Adam, it looks like we have some water." **Carlos walked over to where Adam was laying on the ground, he lifted his head trying to get him to drink something. After several failed attempts he finally gave up.

Ben, Hoss, Shelby, Frenchy, Margaret, Tess, Isabella and Big Dan

The group hid behind some trees, they could see the shed and tow guys were guarding the shed.

**"Big Dan take the back, Shelby take the left side, Frenchy take the right side, Margaret, Tess and Isabella stay here, I will take the front."** Ben said as he pulled his pistol out.

**"Stay safe Ben." **Margaret said in a sweat voice.

Adam and Carlos

Carlos took a drink of the water and glanced over at Adam. He was about to say something but stopped when he heard a gun shot. **"Adam do you hear that? We are saved." **Carlos shook Adam trying to get him to wake up, but he won't budge. **"Adam, I don't want to do this to you, but I need you to wake up."** Carlos didn't want to hurt the boy but he didn't know what else to do, he sat next to Adam and slapped him across the face. He was about to slap Adam again, when he seen Adam slowly opening his eyes.

**"Carlos?" **Adam said in a dry voice.

**"Your pa is here, just wait a few minutes and he will get us out." **

**"ADAM!" **Ben ran into the shed seeing Carlos sitting next to Adam. The shed was too dark to see what kind of condition they were in.

**"Adam can hardly stand, he is very weak." **Carlos said as he stood up.

**"Big Dan, help me get Adam out of the shed."** Ben walked over to Adam and put his arm around him. When the light had his Adam and Carlos it took everyone's breath away. Adam had a busted lip, a black eye, he had a giant cut on his left side of his face, his arm was all cup up. Carlos was not as bad as Adam was but he had a black eye and a busted lip.

**"What happened to the guys to kidnapped up?"** Carlos asked Ben.

**"Dead, except for a blond-haired kid who took off." **Ben replied. **"Shall we head home?**" The group headed home for a long needed sleep.

The end.

Ps: sorry the ending sucks, I kind of got stuck on it.


End file.
